Asura vs Kale
Asura vs Kale is a what-if episode of death battle by Antonio Valihora Description Asura's Wrath vs Dragon Ball Super! two of the most rage filled beings of destruction, they'll go beyond their limits to protect the ones they love and aren't afraid to take their power to the next level to do so! Intro Wiz: Rage is a powerful tool, and when put in the right hands it can be just the advantage you need to win a fight, but when put in the hands of those who have trouble controlling it can be a nightmare. Boomstick: maybe a nightmare, but still a hell of a lot more fun to watch, at least from a distance. Asura, the wrath fueled demigod warrior of destruction. Wiz: and Kale, the legendary Saiyan girl of universe 6. Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, Armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Asura 12,000 years ago, the earth was in grave danger, overrun by vicious monsters and mutated animals known as the Ghoma, earth needed help, after amping up their military might the government of the world needed generals to lead their newly created super soldier armies. Boomstick: and lucky for them there just so happened to be a group of demi-gods who were just looking for a chance to test out their new power and kick some monster ass. Wiz: the once free spirited warriors now turned generals were immediately put into action, with new technology and advancements to their physical bodies allowing them to be just the unstoppable fighters the entire world needed them to be, well, at least most of them. Boomstick: yeah, while the main fighters of the group namely, Gongen, Yasha, Augus and Asura were fighting the good fight up close and personal right in the enemies face, there were a few who chose to help in other ways, they weren't totally useless or anything, Olga provided troop movment and command of the battlfield, Kalrow came up with unbeatable tactics and plans, Deus lead and directed the rest of the seven demi-gods, and Sergei, well that guy's just weird and kinda creepy. Wiz: and leading the charge on any battlefield with his fists flying was none other then Asura himself, while his origins remain unknown Asura is a long running descendant of one of the gods of olden days, just like the other seven deities, combat is his game and he's more than equipped to handle all manner of Ghoma and supernatural threats. Boomstick: before he became a general Asura was just a simple warrior determined to prove that he was the best of the best, he was trained from a young age by the legendary martial arts warrior and fellow general Augus, along with his best friend and rival Yasha. the two both wanted approval from their master and trained for years perfecting their techniques. Wiz: evuntally the two finally faced each other in a match to prove who was the better fighter, while Yasha remains cool and focused behind his visor Asura relies on his brute strength and unstoppable anger to win, and although both were powerful, the fight eventually ended in a stalemate and the two were then swept into the military force with Augus and the others. Boomstick: but not before Asura went and got himself hitched, and to Yasha's own sister too! man going from rivals to brothers in a short time frame, bet Yasha wasn't expecting that. Wiz: actually the two always saw themselves as somewhat like brothers rather then simply friends due to their rivalry, and so actually becoming brothers is a pretty logical event. Boomstick: yeah whatever Wiz, just let me say my stuff without spoiling it. Wiz: Anyway, it's true that despite his anger prone self and destructive behavior, Asura was married before going into the military, now married to the lovely Durga, Asura finally had a somewhat peaceful life outside of his normal behavior, and after a few months the two even had a child, a young girl named Mithra. Boomstick: not exactly sure if it was from the fact that he was now a dad or the fact that he was now married, but through it Asura had a slight change of heart, don't worry he's still an insane rage monkey who goes crazy whenever he fights, but with a new family to protect he swore to never let anything bad happen to either of them, especially his daughter, who is so special to him that he threatens anyone who would dare to make her cry that he'll beat the everliving crap out of them. Wiz: with his new goals in mind, Asura and the other deities sprung into action to protect the planet against the Ghoma, fending the monstrous mutant animals off wherever they popped up, but after several years of fighting, the generals and the empire realized that there was something far worse yet to come, something that could spell doom for the entire planet and the human race. Boomstick: turns out these Ghoma monsters weren't just popping up out of nowhere with no source of origin, and as it turns out earth had a little problem buried underneath it, a giant lava monster that vomits lasers and death! Wiz: deep below the surface of the planet, the source of the Ghoma race, Vlitra slumbered for several millennia gathering strength and energy to it and spawning the Ghoma over the planet, and now it was on the brink of waking up, with few other options to combat this threat the empire resorted to using the Bramahstra, a massive scale statue cannon capable of firing a laser beam of pure Mantra energy. Boomstick: Mantra, like all glowy energy sources is the main source of power for the guardians and amps up their physical attributes along with their power, and can be used for a bunch of flashy energy attacks for taking out Ghoma, the only problem with it is unlike other fictional energies, Mantra is a life force energy that can only be harvested from an organism when it dies, and one shitload of Mantra laser energy uses up a ton of that power, which a lot of people would have to die for to get. Wiz: not exactly the best way to get an energy source but still after a few months of some collecting they finally had enough Mantra to fire the Bramahstra, however at the same time as this Asura's daughter had also come of age and was chosen to be priestess of the empire. Boomstick: see the thing was that since he loved his daughter so much and would go completely nuts if anything bad happened to her, Asura wanted Mithra to be as far from any battlefield as she could get and remain safe with her mother, and as priestess she was now in charge of aiding in the battle of the eight guardian generals. Wiz: Asura was furious with the guardians and remained isolated and cold from the others as much as he could, avoiding them and not following exact orders in battle, when Wyzen came to him with an invitation to join the others in something called the great rebirth after the battle he declined and stormed away with no interest it the matter. Boomstick: and lord knows that would come back to bite him in the ass later on, but back to the whole Vlitra awakening thing, with Mithra as priestess and the armies fleet ready and waiting, Asura and the other guardians headed up into orbit for the final showdown. Wiz: after taking on and defeating wave after wave of massive Ghoma Deus took it a step further and activated the Bramahstra, sending pure Mantra energy deep into the planet to kill the monster within. Boomstick: only thing was the Bramahstra didn't really kill Vlitra, it just pissed it off and drove it out to the surface where it started obliterating the fleet. Wiz: but even after taking an absurd amount of abuse, being hopelessly outnumbered and up agianst the very spawn of evil itself, Asura refused to give up, and with a quick boost in power and healing from his daughter, he was ready for the beast he faced. Boomstick: and with only his blood, sweat and tears, plus some extra arms from his first transformation, Asura flew on down dodging laser fire from every damn angle at once and with a single punch he put Vlitra out of commission and back into it's millennia power nap, and now that Vlitra was dealt with he could finally just live in peace with his family. Wiz: but unknown to Asura, his days of fighting and the pain in brought him was far from over, and it wasn't long before something far more sinister came into the picture to end Asura's chances for happiness. Boomstick: turns out the other guardians had been manipulating and planning behind the scenes this entire time, and Gongen's offer was them trying to convince Asure to join their cause in the great rebirth, something that had been planned from the start which was supposed to help the world in some weird tyrannical way. Wiz: without Asura willing to help them, the others framed him for the murder of the emperor, and on the side note also killed his wife and kidnapped his daughter to use her in the plan. Boomstick: which is the absolute worse thing you can possibly do to piss this guy off. Wiz: despite his best efforts Asura proved to be no match for the combined effort of the guardians and was thrown down to earth to die, as he fell he swore he would return and spell the doom for the guardian generals and kill them. Boomstick: and after waking up in Naraka, which is basically hell, Asura just climbed right out and back onto the soil of the earth reincarnated, 12,000 years later that is, and in a new world with the guardian generals now worshiped and mortals being sacrificed all over the place, Asura was ready to get some revenge on his former friends . Wiz: as a demi-god Asura is quite possibly the deadliest fighter in the universe, he's equipped with absurd amounts of strength, speed and durability, is immortal, and can fight for days and even months without stopping. Boomstick: he can easily run over 100 mph and jump high enough to clear entire cloud layers with ease, and he can fire blasts of Mantra energy out of his palms as a long range fighting tool, he can even lock onto targets with these and follow their movement, also thanks to his training under Augus, Asura is one of the most skilled hand to hand fighters to ever live just shy of Yasha himself. Wiz: however despite being a martial arts master Asura's anger problems tend to let him forget those fighting styles sometimes in favor of just punching his way through anything in his way, which is surprisingly effective. Kale Interlude Who are you rooting for? The Wrath fueled Destructor (Asura) The Legendary Rage Sayain (Kale) Who needs more Anger Management? Asura Kale Category:Antonio valihora Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Asura's Wrath' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:Ki Users Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles